falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Supermutant
'''Supermutanci' (ang. super mutants) - zmutowani ludzie zakażeni wirusem FEV (Wirusem Wymuszonej Ewolucji). Mają (zazwyczaj) żółtawo-zieloną skórę, są odporni na choroby i promieniowanie oraz obdarzeni nadzwyczajną siłą i wytrzymałością. Mutacja zwiększyła również długość ich życia, sprawiając jednak, że są całkowicie bezpłodni. Armia Mistrza Supermutantów na zachodnim wybrzeżu stworzył Richard Grey, przywódca wyprawy do Bazy Wojskowej Mariposa. Gdy członków ekspedycji zaatakowały roboty, Grey wpadł do kadzi z FEV i jakimś cudem udało mu się z niej wydostać. FEV miał początkowo być wstrzykiwany ludziom, jednak Grey przekonał się wkrótce, że działa on również poprzez inne rodzaje kontaktu fizycznego. Zaczął mutować w okropny sposób, zmieniając się w bezkształtną kupę czegoś, co w małym stopniu przypominało już ludzkie ciało. Wykształcił moce psioniczne, które później znacznie powiększył wchłaniając mózgi innych ludzi. W miarę jak na bazę trafiali inni zabłąkani ludzie, zaczął sam eksperymentować z wirusem. Grey - który teraz nazwał się Mistrzem - rozpaczał nad zniszczeniami poczynionymi przez Wielką Wojnę. Postanowił, że zmusi ludzkość do ewolucji na wyższy poziom. Gdyby każdy mógł być tak doskonały jak jego supermutanci, nie byłoby już więcej żadnych konfliktów. Ci, którzy nie mogli ewoluować, mieli umrzeć. Mistrz zaczął szukać nieskażonych ludzi, aby stworzyć z nich swoją armię supermutantów. Tworzenie supermutantów odbywało się jednak metodą prób i błędów. Większość mutantów stworzonych przez Mistrza, a później przez jego Porucznika w kadziach Mariposy była wielkimi, silnymi tępakami. Fizycznie znacznie przewyższali ludzi, ale pod względem inteligencji przypominali dzieci. Nie wiadomo dokładnie co sprawia, że niektórzy z mutantów są geniuszami, zaś inni idiotami. Mistrz był pewien, że odpowiedzialne za to jest promieniowanie: ludzie, którzy nie byli wystawieni na działanie promieniowania stawali się inteligentniejszymi mutantami. Jego Porucznik miał jednak inną teorię. Gdy bomby uderzyły w ośrodek badawczy West Tek i zamieniły go w miejsce zwane Blaskiem, otwartych zostało kilka zbiorników z FEV. Promieniowanie z bomb zmieniło wtedy ten szczep FEV w odmianę przenoszoną drogą powietrzną, pozbawiając go zarazem zdolności do mutacji ludzi. Ta nowa odmiana FEV zdołała jednak w pewien sposób zaszczepić ludzi przeciwko oryginalnej wersji wirusa, więc idealnymi kandydatami do przemiany byli ci, którzy nie zostali w sobie zmienionego FEV. Oba te czynniki - brak wystawienia zarówno na działanie promieniowania, jak i przenoszonego drogą powietrzną FEV - spełniała pewna grupa ludzi: mieszkańcy Krypt. Każda z nich zawierała około tysiąca osobników idealnie nadających się do zmiany w supermutantów. Nie jest pewne który z tych czynników jest tak naprawdę odpowiedzialny za rezultaty zanurzenia w kadziach z wirusem, ale wiadomo, że im czystszy jest dany osobnik, tym lepiej. Upadek Mistrza W roku 2162, człowiek zwany Przybyszem z Krypty zniszczył armię mutantów powodując wybuch w kadziach z FEV w bazie Mariposa, co doprowadziło do zawalenia się całej bazy, później zaś zabijając samego Mistrza. Pozbawieni swego stwórcy i jego Porucznika mutanci podzielili się na przynajmniej trzy frakcje. Jedna z nich, dowodzona przez Paladyna Bractwa, zwanego Gammorinem, zdecydowała się na opuszczenie Kaliforni, by znaleźć dla siebie miejsce gdzieś na wschodzie. Inna, dowodzona przez Attisa, chciała kontynuować dzieło Mistrza, odbudować armię i ponownie zdominować Południową Kalifornię. Inni z supermutantów, szczególnie ci, którzy zachowali więcej inteligencji niż reszta ich pobratymców, pragnęli żyć w pokoju z normalnymi ludźmi, zapomnieć o dawnych konfliktach i wspólnie pracować nad odbudową świata po Wojnie. W 2185 r. mutant o imieniu Marcus i Jacob, paladyn Bractwa Stali, spotkali się na pustyni i przez kilka dni walczyli między sobą. Ostatecznie zaprzestali walki, jako że żaden z nich nie był w stanie pokonać drugiego. Zaczęli podróżować razem, kłócąc się o Mistrza i doktrynę Bractwa. W końcu, wraz z grupą ghuli, ludzi i supermutantów, założyli miasteczko Broken Hills. Supermutanci przemierzali pustkowia, część z nich zamieszkała w RNK, część udała się na wschód, gdzie zamieszkiwali wśród ludzi bądź zakładali własne miasteczka takie jak Jacobstown. Drugie pokolenie W roku 2236, Enklawa odkryła szczątki Bazy Wojskowej Mariposa. Wkrótce oddziały żołnierzy przeszukiwały pustkowia w poszukiwaniu niewolników, których mogliby użyć by przekopać się przez bazę i dostać się do kadzi z wirusem. W jednym z oddziałów był żołnierz o nazwisku Frank Horrigan. Oddziały inżynieryjne Enklawy oraz niewolnicy rozpoczęli wykopy. We wrześniu dokopali się do kadzi z FEV i wśród robotników zaczęły pojawiać się mutacje. Frank Horrigan wszedł w kontakt z wirusem i został odesłany do laboratorium na Platformie Wiertniczej pod obserwację. W 2237, naukowcy Enklawy zabrali z bazy dokumentację FEV, a także próbki samego wirusa. Wśród niewolników pojawiały się tymczasem kolejne mutacje, tworząc drugie pokolenie supermutantów. Jako że niewolnicy byli już tylko niepotrzebnym ciężarem, Enklawa opuściła teren bazy i zostawiła jeden oddział do eksterminacji mutantów. Nie spodziewali się jednak, że mutantom udało się odnaleźć w bazie i schować pewne ilości broni, co pozwoliło im, mimo ciężkich strat, pokonać ciężkozbrojnych żołnierzy. Pozostali przy życiu mutanci z pierwszego i drugiego pokolenia zostali uwięzieni w bazie przez saperów Enklawy, którzy zawalili wejście. Mutanci zrzeszyli się pod przywództwem Melchiora, którego doświadczenie jako magika pozwoliło mu wcześniej ukryć broń dla mutantów. Wschodnie wybrzeże Główny artykuł: Supermutanci z Krypty 87, Supermutanci z Wspólnoty Na wschodnim wybrzeżu znajdują się dwa typy supermutantów. Jeszcze wcześniej, zanim Mistrz stworzył swą armię, na wschodzie, w okolicach Waszyngtonu, naukowcy z Krypty 87 prowadzili badania nad wirusem FEV. W 2078 roku, a zatem rok po wojnie, powstał pierwszy supermutant. W szybkim czasie powstawały kolejne osobniki nowego gatunku. W końcu, eksperyment wymknął się spod kontroli. Supermutanci zabiły prawie wszystkich mieszkańców krypty, nielicznych, którzy ocaleli (Fawkes) starali się zamienić w podobnych sobie. Przemierzając pustkowia porywali ludzi i tworzyli kolejnych supermutantów. W końcu stali się poważnym zagrożeniem dla okolicznych mieszkańców. Supermutanci z Krypty 87 wyglądali nieco inaczej niż ci z zachodu, ale pod wieloma względami byli tacy sami. Do 2287 r. W Wspólnocie znajduje się wyjątkowa duża grupa supermutantów; są to eksperymenty Instytutu. Ta grupa mutantów ma również podobieństwa do tych z Stołecznych Pustkowi i Zachodniego Wybrzeża. W przeciwieństwie do mutantów Krypty 87 i Mariposy, te które znajdują się w Wspólnocie, nie mają centaurów; zamiast tego często towarzyszą im Mutogary. Uwagi Choć Marcus, mutant z Fallouta 2, twierdzi, że musi jedynie "upłynąć kilka lat po przemianie, żeby płyny znowu mogły zacząć płynąć" (w odniesieniu do bezpłodności mutantów), według Chrisa Avellone'a, który napisał ten dialog, był to jedynie żart. Ciekawostki * Supermutanci czasami reagują słowami "odłóż to na miejsce" gdy włożymy im granat do ekwipunku przez co wybuchną ( tylko Fallout 3 i New Vegas ''). * Jeden z naukowców Instytutu opracował serum umożliwiające zmianę supermutanta z powrotem w człowieka. Był to Brian Virgil a działanie serum zostaje potwierdzone gdyż sam stał się supermutantem, prawdopodobnie w skutek badań nad wirusem FEV . Jednym z zadań pobocznych w Fallout 4 jest dostarczenie mu serum. Po dostarczeniu mu leku staje się człowiekiem. Występowanie Supermutanci występują w całej Serii Fallout Galeria Fallout i Fallout 2 Image:Rake.jpg Image:Marcus.jpg Harymutant.jpg Image:Mutant1.gif Porucznik.png Fallout Tactics Tariqmutant1.jpg Tariqmutant3.jpg Tariqmutant2.jpg Super mutant 1.jpg Super mutant (with armor).jpg Super mutant.jpg Super mutant (concept).jpg super mutant opponent.jpg FOT mutant.jpg FOT mutant 2.jpg FoT mutant 2.png FoT super mutant.png Mutant.gif FOT Mutant.gif FOT Toccomatta.gif Fallout 3 FO3 super mutant.png|Supermutant FO3 super mutant brute.png|Supermutant mięśniak FO3 super mutant master.png|Supermutant mistrz Super mutant overlord.png|Supermutant overlord FO3 super mutant behemoth.png|Supermutant behemoth F3C4.jpg|Szkic koncepcyjny F3C6.jpg|Szkic koncepcyjny '''Fallout: New Vegas' New Vegas Marcus.jpg|Marcus w Fallout: New Vegas Tabitha.jpg|Tabitha FNVSuper mutant.png|Supermutant Nightkin jailer.png|Mroczny Art-super mutant rush.jpg|Szkic koncepcyjny Fallout 4 Super mutant3.png|Supermutant Behemoth.png|Supermutant behemoth Dead Eye.jpg|Martwe Oko, ślepy supermutant Fo4 Strong.jpg|Silny możliwy towarzysz Swan (Fallout 4).jpg|Łabędź, unikalny behemoth żyjący w Łabędzim Stawie Fo4FH Erickson Horizon Flight 1207.png|Erickson Fo4-supermutants-concept.png|Szkic koncepcyjny Art of Fo4 super mutant behemoth concept art.jpg|Szkic koncepcyjny Fo4 clay super mutant concept art.png|Szkic koncepcyjny de:Supermutant en:Super mutant es:Supermutante fi:Super Mutants fr:Super mutant it:Supermutante ja:Super mutant nl:Super mutants pt:Super mutante ru:Супермутант uk:Супермутант zh:超級變種人 Kategoria:Artykuły na medal Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Supermutanci Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Postacie z Krypty 87 Kategoria:Jedność Kategoria:Stworzenia (Fallout: New Vegas) Kategoria:Stworzenia (Fallout 3) Kategoria:Bohaterowie niezależni (Baza Wojskowa) Kategoria:Postacie z Katedry Kategoria:Krypta 87 Kategoria:Stworzenia (Fallout 2) Kategoria:Stworzenia (Fallout) Kategoria:Bohaterowie niezależni (Jacobstown) Kategoria:Postacie z Broken Hills Kategoria:Stworzenia (Fallout 4) Kategoria:Waszyngton Kategoria:Fallout 2 Kategoria:Fallout: New Vegas Kategoria:FEV Kategoria:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Kategoria:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 Kategoria:Fallout Kategoria:Van Buren Kategoria:Fallout 3 Kategoria:Fallout 4 Kategoria:Fallout Tactics Kategoria:Far Harbor Kategoria:Stworzenia (Far Harbor) Kategoria:Nuka World